


Pozwól mi odejść

by LadyHill9898



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Sasuke, są blisko. - Szept Karin skutecznie przywraca mnie do rzeczywistości. Posyłam jej obojętne, puste spojrzenie.<br/>- On tam jest? - Niespodziewanie pytam. Nie wiem dlaczego. Ot co, przypływ chwili, a może zwykła zachcianka. Nie ma to znaczenia, bo i tak z napięciem oczekuję odpowiedzi.<br/>Karin nabiera powietrza w płuca. Zastanawia się, co powiedzieć i dlatego ja już wiem.<br/>- Tak."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pozwól mi odejść

Padał deszcz. I wydawał się być dla mnie ukojeniem, ukojeniem, które zmywało ze mnie brud i zaschniętą krew. W jednej chwili poczułem się oczyszczony z grzechów. Ale była to chwila krótka i ulotna niczym skrzydła motyla. Moje grzechy były zbyt obszerne, by od tak poszły w niepamięć. 

Westchnąłem bezsilnie, pogrążając się w żałobie. Karin stojąca obok mnie także miała grobową minę, patrząc na rozszarpane, leżące tuż obok ciała. Mężczyźni, którzy polegli, mieli na czołach zawiązane niebieskie opaski z wygrawerowanym znakiem Wioski Liścia. Konoha. Mój niegdysiejszy dom, dziś zaś — wróg.

— Musimy się pospieszyć, zaraz przybędą kolejni. — Głos Karin został przytłumiony przez ciągle rozszalały deszcz, ale ja i tak wyłapałem w nim smutek.

Pokiwałem głową, niemniej nie ruszyłem się nawet o milimetr. Możliwe, że samemu o tym nie wiedząc, czekałem. Nie wiem na co, ani na kogo, po prostu — nie miałem sił już dalej uciekać.

O dziwo Karin to rozumiała i chyba tak jak ja była zmęczona tym wszystkim. Już dawno zresztą zauważyłem, że moja przyjaciółka nie jest taka jak dawniej. Użyłbym tu słowa "wydoroślała", ale czy była to prawda? Czy właśnie tym była dorosłość? Poznaniem czym jest okrucieństwo i zasmakowanie go na własnej skórze?

Już wcześniej zabijałem, już wcześniej widziałem śmierć. Moi rodzice byli tego dowodem, a jednak nigdy, przenigdy, aż do teraz, nie odczuwałem takiego przygnębienia. Oczywiście, na początku były wyrzuty sumienia, potem — będąc odrobinę starszy — zaszyłem je gdzieś na dnie, nie pozwalając się im wydostać. Zabijałem jakbym był do tego stworzony. Najpierw czułem się silny i niepokonany, tak było po dziesiątym, trzydziestym i pięćdziesiątym trupie. Po setnym człowiek przestaje już liczyć i tylko patrzy beznamiętnie jak miecz, kunai, a może nawet własne dłonie dokonują dzieła, bawiąc się w Boga. Nastaje wtedy rutyna. A rutyna powoli uwalnia coś o czym zapomniałeś — wyrzuty sumienia. Nie żeby ci ludzie byli dla mnie ważni, nie znałem ich. Nic o nich nie wiedziałem, a nawet myśl, że mają rodziny nie obchodziła mnie ani trochę. Niemniej, gdy patrzysz w szklane, bezbarwne oczy albo na "moment ostateczny", jak nazywałem ostatnie przerażone spojrzenie umierającego, które wyraża tak wiele, a zarazem nic, wtedy dopiero uświadamiasz sobie, że masz przed sobą człowieka z krwi i kości. A ty odbierasz mu coś najcenniejszego. Życie.

— Sasuke, są blisko. — Szept Karin skutecznie przywraca mnie do rzeczywistości. Posyłam jej obojętne, puste spojrzenie.

— On tam jest? — Niespodziewanie pytam. Nie wiem dlaczego. Ot co, przypływ chwili, a może zwykła zachcianka. Nie ma to znaczenia, bo i tak z napięciem oczekuję odpowiedzi.

Karin nabiera powietrza w płuca. Zastanawia się, co powiedzieć i dlatego ja już wiem.

— Tak. — Widocznie postanawia udzielić prawdziwej odpowiedzi.

— Siedmiu, wraz z nim — dodaje jeszcze i także spokojnie czeka w strugach deszczu, nawet nie oglądając się na martwych ludzi. A ci leżą bez ducha jak opróżnione, nikomu już niepotrzebne naczynia. Ja też niedługo będę tak wyglądać.

Nagle cichy szelest doprowadza do tego, że napinam mimowolnie całe ciało. Są blisko, rozproszeni wokół tego zadupia. Kryją się za skałami i pobliskimi drzewami. Siedmiu. Ja wyczuwam tylko sześciu. I uśmiecham się na tę myśl. Niegdyś taki bezbronny, a dziś przewyższył umiejętnościami nawet mnie.

I teraz wychodzi jako jedyny z ukrycia. Nie bawi się w kotka i myszkę, to nadal nie w jego stylu. Nie widziałem go przez trzy lata. I wydaję mi się jakby tak naprawdę minęły wieki.

Idzie z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy w moją stronę. Nie spieszy się, ale nie jest też za wolny. Kroki stawia pewnie i z bijącą siłą. Ma na sobie dopasowany strój ANBU, lecz na twarzy nie widać lisiej maski; jest ona przywieszona do pasa.

Jedno spojrzenie w oczy wystarczy, bym wiedział i zrozumiał coś bardzo istotnego. Po pierwsze — zmienił się i wcale nie chodzi mi tu o wygląd. Nie, wręcz przeciwnie — jego oczy mówią to, co moje, za dużo przelanej krwi, za dużo wojny. To nie jest młody, wolny chłopak, którego celem jest zostać przywódcą ludu i wybawicielem — jeżeli tak można nazwać Hokage. To jest ktoś zupełnie inny. Dorosły mężczyzna, który widział i wiedział zbyt wiele o wojnie i o tym pieprzonym świecie. I z pewnością już nie miał oporów zabijać.

Blondyn stanął przede mną kilka kroków dalej. Nie w pozycji bojowej, a w nonszalanckiej, niemal przyjaznej pozie. Twarz pozostawała w dalszym razie obca. Chłodna.

Moja też tętniła znaną, wyćwiczoną obojętnością, obawiałem się jednak, że oczy — tak nienaturalnie zimne i puste — mnie zdradzą. Bo on potrafił je przejrzeć i tam, gdzie wszyscy widzieli pustkę, on widział głębie. Dlatego bałem się tego. Bałem się jego.

— Miło cię znów widzieć. — Usłyszałem. Nie było złości i gniewu. Och, no tak, przecież był pewny tego, co zaraz nastąpi.

— Sasuke... — Ledwo słyszalny szept Karin. Kątem oka widziałem jak drżała. Ona też wiedziała. Tak, to cholerne babsko było przekonane o tym, gdy tylko go zobaczyła. Oszacowała jakie mamy szanse w tym starciu. A przecież nie mieliśmy żadnych.

— Nie wiem po co ci twoi przyjaciele — stwierdziłem, nie posługując się tym razem kpiną czy ironią.

Jego kącik ust wygiął się w parodii uśmiechu.

— Takie są zasady, Uchiha. Poza tym muszą być świadkowie, nie sądzisz?

Zignorowałem to bezczelne pytanie. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że od naszego ostatniego spotkania role się odwróciły.

Ujrzałem jak zerknął niechętnie na leżące nieruchomo, oblepione w krwi i błocie ciała. Jakiś błysk w oku powiedział mi, że chyba ich znał.

— To było szybkie i niemal bezbolesne — powiedziałem, wiedząc, że tego właśnie oczekiwał. Drgnął jakby w przypływie niechcianych myśli.

— Wiesz po co przybyłem — zauważył spokojnie. Tak, oczywiście że wiedziałem, przecież wszyscy po to przychodzili.

— Tym razem nie będzie jak myślę, tak jak ostatnio — rzucam z nikłym uśmiechem.

— Na powrót jest już za późno. — Ton jego staje się jeszcze bardziej oschły.

— Nigdy nie chciałem wracać, teraz też nie chcę — mówię i dostrzegam dziwnie szkliste oczy. Nadal pada i on, i ja jesteśmy przemoczeni do suchej nitki, dlatego wydaje się, że to tylko złudzenie.

— Sasuke... — słyszę ponownie głos Karin i po chwili czuję jak chwyta mnie w desperacji za dłoń. Uścisk ma tak silny, że sprawia ból.

— Suigetsu i Juugo... — szepcze ledwo słyszalnie. A ja kiwam głową w zrozumieniu. Nie odpycham jej, a czekam aż sama to zrobi. I faktycznie, po chwili uspokaja się i mnie puszcza. W jej oczach kryje się jednak żal. Nie mam jej tego za złe. Juugo i Suigetsu, tak, pamiętam ich gwałtowną śmierć. Pamiętam ten dzień, gdy z Karin zostaliśmy sami. Może właśnie wtedy nastała bezpowrotna zmiana w niej i we mnie. Co by nie mówić, znałem ich na tyle długo, by mimowolnie się przywiązać. Do Naruto też się niegdyś przywiązałem, ale chciałem by myślał, że jest inaczej, więc robiłem to, co umiałem najlepiej. Kłamałem. Dziś jednak chciałem być szczery przed sobą i przed nim. Przede wszystkim przed nim.

Naruto z zaciekawieniem przygląda się nam. Wydaje się być także zdziwiony tą dozą czułości jaką sobie okazaliśmy. Pewnie uważa, że jesteśmy razem.

— To z nią chciałeś odbudować klan? — Czemu byłem pewny, że o to spyta? Intuicja? Czy coś, co udało mi się zobaczyć w jego spojrzeniu?

— Nie — odpowiadam. — Już dawno przestałem wierzyć, że kiedykolwiek mi się uda.

— Czemu?

Śmieję się. Czemu? To takie banalne, przecież dlatego tu jest, prawda?

— Bo wątpię żebym żył dość długo.

Zapada krótka chwila ciszy. Obaj spoglądamy na zachmurzone niebo. Obaj chcemy zapomnieć i obaj się boimy.

— Dlaczego teraz? — pytam tylko, wiedząc, że to już się zbliża wielkimi krokami.

Karin też to wie, zaciska zęby na spierzchniętych wargach. Jej czas również nastał.

— Nie ma prostej odpowiedzi na to pytanie — odpowiada, a ja wiem, że czekał. Czekał przez całe swoje życie, ale musiał się zawieść. Ta świadomość boli. Tyle błędów i tyle grzechów. Może gdybym podjął inne decyzje, może wtedy udałoby nam się uratować nawzajem nasze dusze.

Było jednak za późno. Na cokolwiek. Przynajmniej wiem, że ktoś kiedyś naprawdę był ze mną i dla mnie. Że wierzył we mnie, chociaż nie miał ku temu powodów.

Znowu patrzymy na siebie. I ja wiem, że ta decyzja kosztowała go wiele. Zdecydował się jednak i ku własnemu zdumieniu, gdy się przybliża, nie czuję strachu, a ulgę.

Wyciąga kunai i jednym ruchem przystawia mi go do serca. Nie stawiam się. Czekam. Ale cios nie nadchodzi.

— Sasuke... — słyszę gdzieś w oddali głos Karin, jak mantrę. Jest przytłumiony i taki nierzeczywisty. Dla mnie liczą się w tej chwili tylko te burzliwe niebieskie tęczówki, takie bezradne takie... takie zrozpaczone. Z mojej winy.

Wtedy też tak było, gdy odchodziłem z wioski. W tych oczach krył się bezgraniczny żal i cicha rozpacz. Przecież zostawiłem go. Ja, jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

— Pozwól mi odejść, Naruto — szepczę i sam nabijam się na ostry sztylet. Tak jest lepiej. Tak miało być.

Łzy Naruto wydostają się z oczu, ale nie szlocha. Tylko patrzy.

I nagle, zbliżając się do ciemności, czuję miękkie usta na swoich. Ten pocałunek jest delikatny; to ledwo wyczuwalne muśnięcie, ale ono wystarcza.

— Kocham cię — słyszę, a świat się zaciemnia. Jest już za późno. Zawsze było.

W ciemnościach unosi się rozpaczliwy krzyk Karin.

I zdaję sobie sprawę, że to koniec. 


End file.
